Escaping Raccoon City
by LoLa-so-kool08
Summary: Alice and Jill try to escape Raccoon City, while searching for survivors of the infection.Trying not to fall victim to the virus, also.Rated R 4 languageviolencepossible love scene R
1. Running

They had worked for nearly a year. Trying to hack into Umbrella's plan. Get a mole inside the company. Find out what they planned to do with their illegal research and experiments and stop them. They were so close to destroying Umbrella Corporation when something occurred. The virus was exposed. The Hive shut down and all workers inside the building, including their mole, had died. But shockingly, through the after affects of the Virus, they were brought back to life. They had no memories of their past. No memory of their family. Their brain barely worked well enough to keep them alive, for the most part. The only thing that kept them alive was the one urge that had taken over their brain. The need to feed.   
  
Five days previously a back-up troop went into the Hive to rescue any survivors, but became the victims themselves. The only ones left were on the run.   
  
Jill and Alice had been running from the undead for at least 3 days straight. They had lost all their men in the previous hours and were the only survivors left so far. They had escaped the zombies and made their way to the sewers which is where they are now...  
  
Jill ran her hand through her short brown hair and sighed. She was so tired of running. She wanted to stop and rest. If only for a day, at least. She leaned against the wall and sighed once more. She waited as Alice checked for a clear exit way. Jill threw her head back and inhaled heavily. The air was so toxic in the sewer. All the pollution that Umbrella dumped went straight to it. Umbrella did nothing but destroy things, or make them worse. Which was only ONE of the many bad qualities of that company. And good enough reason for Jill and her force to want to take them down. Jill was the one that was most compassionate about bringing the Corporation down, however. She had sent her best friend into the Hive as the mole. Her best men down to rescue her and none of them returned. She was so determined to destroy Umbrella's plans that she put her friend's, her men's and her own life at steak just to do it. She went down into the Hive herself and just barely escaped without a scratch or bite. Now she was the only one left of the many people that had been in the Hive. She and Alice. Who she'd met when she escaped from the Hive just before she had gone down. Alice warned Jill not to go, but Jill, being as stubborn as she was, refused to listen to some naked lunatic on the street. Jill went down, found nothing and just as she was leaving, she was ambushed by zombies. Luckily she had her gun ready and killed her way through to the exit. Sealing the Hive forever, and bidding farewell to her men.   
  
Now, Jill and Alice search together for more survivors. They've traveled all through Racoon City. Visited Schools. Gas stations. Houses. Work buildings. All had either been deserted or were full of the infected. So far no one had been found. But they weren't about to give up so easily.  
  
Alice returned and tapped Jill's shoulder. Jill nodded, grabbed her bag, gun and followed Alice down the dark, wet, sewer tunnel. They walked slowly. Silently. Jill held her gun to her side, bag on her back, and her left hand ready to draw her second gun. Alice, however, held her gun erect. Ready to fire at any zombie that reared its ugly decomposing head.  
  
They walked for about 1/2 hour before stopping. They looked ahead at where light was shining through an opening at the end of the tunnel. They looked at each other then ran toward the light. As they got closer they heard noises. The noises of zombies. Coming from behind them. The ran faster. Hoping to loose them. Unfortunately they had quickly caught up and were running on Jill and Alice's heels. They finally reached the light but to their surprise...more zombies! 


	2. Zombies

Alice and Jill were trapped. Zombies ahead of them and behind them. From all sides they were closing in on the two women. As they ran toward her, Jill backed up closer to the wall behind her. She took steps back until she ran into some bumpy metal figure. She turned her head and saw a ladder. She grabbed Alice and headed up the ladder. Both of them climbing swiftly. Trying to escape quickly. Jill pushed hard on the lid above them. It was hard to open but with force she finally moved it. She climbed out and grabbed Alice's arm. Helping her to get out of the sewer faster.   
  
Jill saw from the corner of her eye, a zombie creeping up behind Alice on the ladder. About to attack and pull her down. Jill drew her gun with the other hand and shot the zombie in the middle of his forehead. The bullet went straight through, causing his non-functional brain to splatter the zombies below him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell from the ladder. Alice finally got out and put the lid back on the sewer opening. Smashing the fingers of an escaping zombie. They both exhaled then glanced at each other. And for some reason unknown they burst into laughter. Jill shook her head and took Alice's hand in hers. She picked up her bag and handed Alice her gun. Then they set off. Searching for shelter for that night.   
  
They walked for about 20 minutes. Shockingly not running into any of the infected. But never letting down their guard, yet walking calmly at the same time. It was near dark when they found an abandoned gas station. It was locked. No one was inside. It was completely clean. No mess. No trash on the floors. It seemed a perfect place to camp for the night. Jill walked around to the back door. She saw a chain and lock on the rear door. She sighed, drew her gun and shot off the lock. Alice chuckled and opened the door. Jill followed and closed it behind her. Locking it from the inside. Alice walked on. Exploring the station, while Jill, however, rested against a wall in a corner. Jill sighed and closed her eyes. She thought of what it was like before Umbrella ruined her life. Destroyed her home in Raccoon City. She was happy. Chief of Police. Engaged to her high school sweetheart. Her force was so close to bringing down Umbrella Corporation too. Everything was perfect. But in the blink of an eye her whole world went to hell and she was the only one left alive. Everyone had either passed on or became infected. Her whole family. Lost. Alice's family and life as well was destroyed. Now they were all each other had left. They had to make it out of here together. They owed their families that. They owed themselves that. And moreover, each other.  
  
Alice walked about the store. She saw a chocolate bar and grabbed it. She Snacked on it and continuing to explore. She inhaled and exhaled heavily. The air was so clean compared to the sewer air. Even though the smell of gas was everywhere. Alice found a bathroom and was thrilled. She hadn't peed since the previous day and couldn't hold it any longer. She dropped her pants and let go. She sighed as her bladder finally released the heavy fluid that held her down for 19 hours. She sat for a while. Thinking about the past week of her life. She went from double agent to prisoner of the infected to escapee. So much had happened and none of it still hadn't clicked in with her. Until now. Everything had been destroyed. She knew the damage Umbrella would bring, which was why she tried hard to stop them. But things got out of control and everything around her began to crash. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't notice, for she was still in retrospect with the last seven days. All the terrible things that had occurred. She finally snapped out of it and wiped her falling tear. She finished up in the restroom and walked out. She grabbed a snickers and walked over to Jill, who still sat in her corner by the door. Alice knelt down beside her and shoved the candy in her face. Jill opened her eyes. She looked at the bar, took it from Alice, then looked at her. Alice smirked and stood up. Jill slowly opened the wrapper and took one bite.   
  
She walked over to Alice, who stood staring out the window. She stared at Alice for a bit. Her wet blonde/red hair fell over her shoulders and covered her face slightly. Her green eyes sparkled but were completely dead 'cause of the recent events.  
  
"Alice...don't stand by the window. They may see you. We can't have that right now. " Alice lowered her head and stepped away from the window. Jill watched as the woman leaned against the wall in the same corner Jill sat in and sighed. She shook her head and fought back the oncoming tears. She wouldn't cry. This was no time to be a wimp. They both had to stay strong if they were to survive at all. She scowled at the thought of Umbrella and turned her head as if turning her back on Umbrella itself.  
  
She walked over to Alice who had teary eyes. Jill could see Alice fighting them. Trying not to let them fall but she was losing. Jill placed her hand on Alice's head and ran it down to her neck. She pulled Alice into a close hug. Their chests pressed together tightly. Alice accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around the girl somewhat larger than her. She laid her head down on Jill's shoulder and allowed one tear to fall. She breathed out and broke the hug. Though still touching they looked at each other. Jill's eyes coming close to tears as well. Alice touched Jill's face. Her cheek was soft and warm. Alice leaned in and softly kissed Jill's cheek and whispered to her. "Thank you." She then took one glance at Jill and walked away.  
  
Jill looked out the window and saw that the sun was fully set. She suggested she and Alice get some rest. The next morning, they would have to pursue their Escape from Raccoon City.   
  
The sun was shining through the windows, showering their sleepy faces with its rays. Jill opened her eyes slowly. She batted the sleep out of them and looked at Alice, still asleep in her arms. Alice breathed in lightly and exhaled the same. Jill watched a while before awaking her. They both handled their private business, washed up a bit and were preparing for the day. Jill sat by the door loading her gun. Alice stuffing her bag with food.   
  
She walked behind the counter of the store. She looked around. All that was back there was a bunch of cigarettes, used beers and the register. She looked under the counter and saw a red button. It must have been one of those silent alarms to warn police of a robbery. She had a thought of pushing it but it would be no use. All the police of Raccoon City were dead. All of them except for Jill. Alice sighed and walked over to Jill.   
  
Jill Slid her gun into its holder and checked her other 3. All of them were full. She was ready to go.  
  
"Ready?" Jill asked Alice. Alice nodded, patting her guns, resting on her thighs. Before Jill unlocked the door she saw out the corner of her eye dark shadowy figures moving towards the front of the gas station to the back where the door was. Jill stepped back and stared at the door. Ready to draw her gun if needed.  
  
"What," asked Alice.   
  
"Shh," she replied. Just as she said that someone began beating on the door. Yelling. Yelling absolutely nothing. Just screaming. Through the noise Alice heard a woman's voice yell out, "Let us in. Please."  
  
Alice pushed past Jill and tried to open the door. Jill grabbed her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"There are people out there."  
  
"Yeah, and suppose they're dead!"  
  
"They're not. Zombies can't say let us in!"  
  
Jill moved and Alice opened the door. The door flew open and 4 people ran in. The last man in slammed it behind him and locked it. The woman Alice heard screaming stood behind the man, hugging a small teen girl in her arms. A boy, about 18, stood behind them. Rubbing the woman's back. The girl had few tears rolling down her cheeks. The man turned from the door and faced Jill and Alice.   
  
"Thank you," he said. Stretching his hand out to them in an attempt to shake it. Jill took his hand.   
  
"Welcome," she said.  
  
The man walked over to the girl and held her in his arms. "It's okay, baby," he whispered repeatedly to her.   
  
The boy walked over to Alice and shook her hand. "Jeremy," he said, introducing himself. "This is my dad Neal, my mom, Carol, and my sister, Christiana."  
  
You could tell by the state of their clothes and the dirt on their faces that they'd been running for days. All their faces looked distraught. Disturbed. Especially the girl. Her father held her head on his chest. Softly touching her red, brown. Hey blue eyes were clouded by her constantly streaming tears. She pushed lightly away from her father and looked at Jill.  
  
"Where's the restroom," she asked, her voice cracking from all the crying. Jill pointed to it and her mother led her there.   
  
Jill and Alice looked at each other. They'd been searching for survivors and they'd done it. Well, the family had found them. Once everyone was calm and relax, a little, Alice Kneeled in front of the mother and asked, "Were you followed?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "We lost them about a mile ago. Our car broke down after we left them then we ran here before they could catch us."   
  
Alice stood and faced Jill. The discussed their plan for escaping now that they were responsible for more than their lives. They decided to proceed with their escape plan. They couldn't stay in Raccoon City. Just waiting for the infection to reach them. They told the family the plan. They all agreed. Jill walked over to the window. She nodded at Alice, who opened the door and led them all outside.   
  
They walked for a good hour. Occasionally having to run from a small group of stalking zombies. They made their way to the gun shop where Neal owned.   
  
He took out the key and unlocked the door. They walked in and picked out their own weapons. Jill stocked up on bullets and an extra pair of guns. Alice stuffed bullets into her bag, the slots on her gun holders and grabbed herself a shotgun. She attached a strap to it and threw it over her shoulder. She walked over to the next aisle where Jill stood. Examining the many choices of guns. Jill glanced at her then back at the guns in the case.   
  
Alice smiled and laid Jill's shoulder. Alice pointed to the gun she liked. It was next to the gun of Jill's choice. Jill used the back of a shotgun to break the glass case. The shattering glass echoed through the store. Neal walked back to where they stood.   
  
"You know, I have the keys," he said. Jingling the keys in their faces. They all chuckled.   
  
The girls grabbed their guns, loaded them and left. The family followed a few seconds after. They walked in a tight circle. Jill and Alice leading, Jeremy and Christiana walking, holding hands between the parents. The father held his gun in his hand, watching out for anyone to thing that posed a threat to his family.  
  
It seemed like they'd been walking for hours when it had been only a hour according to Alice's watch. They finally decided to head for the police department. It was just near the exit of Raccoon City. And maybe they could contact Swat or police stations outside of the city. But for now, they'd rest at the abandoned school. 


End file.
